


A Tacit Agreement

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Some things are better left undiscussed.(Comic prompted by the letter 'T' for the 2018 Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge.)





	A Tacit Agreement

  
  
  



End file.
